Beware the Ides of March
by Fallen Crest
Summary: James, Sirius, and Peter found out that Remus is a werewolf. Using a little something I learned from Shakespeare, this is how they explain to Remus that they know his secret, while freaking him out in the process.
1. Prologue

**Beware the Ides of March**

**Prologue**

James, Sirius, and Peter were lazing around in their second year dorm in Gryffindor Tower. They just got out of detention for a prank they pulled on Snape in potions a few days before. Their prank made the potions classroom explode and Slughorn was not happy about it. It was an accident. They only meant to make Snape's potion explode.

Remus was in the library studying with Lily, saying he needed to get away from them before he went insane.

The three boys were sitting on the floor in the center of their room. They had a book between them and were staring at it wide eyed. Sirius looked angry and shocked. James just sat staring at it upset and angry to. Peter looked scared and like he was about to wet himself. They took the book from a third year when they heard what the third years were learning about in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The third year was annoyed when they asked to borrow his book, but complied and handed it over to get them to leave him alone. Now, they wished that they never asked for the book.

Now the three boys were having an argument over what they read in the book.

"It's not possible." Sirius growled, looking at James angrily. "He would have told us. We're his best friends. He wouldn't keep something like this from us."

Peter whimpered.

James shook his head, frowning. "I know. He's suppose to be our best friend. If we were just friends, I would understand why he didn't tell us, but we're best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets like this from one another."

"W-what should w-we do?" Peter asked, nervously.

James glared at Peter. "Will you relax? Remus isn't going to hurt you."

"But he's a werewolf." Peter whimpered.

Sirius glared at Peter to. "He's only a werewolf once a month. The rest of the time he's just Remus."

"Yeah. He just goes a little crazy and gets a little furry once a month. No reason to be scared of him. He's still just friend." James replied.

Peter nodded his head, a little bit calmed down. "So, are we going to tell him that we know what he is?"

"Not yet/Yes." James and Sirius said at the same time.

Sirius turned his glare to James. "What do you mean not yet?"

"We're going to drop hints to let him know that we would never abandon him for anything." James explained.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. "But I'm freaking him out as my revenge against him for not telling us the truth and for all the lies he told us."

James raised a brow. "How are you going to do that?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

James rolled his eye. "This freaking him out thing is going to make him aware that we know, right?"

"Yeah. But it's also going drive him insane. I just don't know what to do yet." Sirius answered.

"When is the next full moon?" Peter asked.

James crawled over to Remus's trunk and used an unlocking spell to open it. He pulled out Remus's lunar calendar. "It's March fifteenth."

"How am I going to drive him insane? How?" Sirius talked to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and pacing around the room. He looked at his friends still sitting on the floor. "You two have to help me. I won't be able to do this without your help."

James sighed. "Driving him insane is your way of telling him we know."

Sirius smirked evilly. "Of course."

Remus watched his friends suspiciously. They had come into the library fifteen minutes ago and haven't run screaming out of the library yet. Even weirder was that they came in here of their own free will. No one forced them to come in here.

Lily shook her head with a smile. "Remus, just forget your friends for now."

"How can I? They never come to the library in their free time. They have to be up to something." Remus replied, worry in his eyes. He kept watching his friends until they disappeared behind a book shelf and he lost sight of them.

"They are always up to something. Relax, will you? You have nothing to worry about. You guys never targeted one another. It's probably for another stupid prank against the Slytherins. I can't wait for them to be expelled. I can't believe you hang out with them. They are so immature." Lily ranted angrily.

Remus raised a brow. "You okay, Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes. Sorry about that. I just can't stand Potter or Black."

"It's alright, but keep in mind that they are my friends." Remus replied.

"Right. Sorry Remus. Let's just get back to our homework." Lily said.

Remus smiled and nodded his head. Soon, he forgot all about his friends being in the library because he was working so hard on his homework and talking with Lily.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't figure anything out. How are we suppose to figure out a way to drive Remy insane? We've never been able to pull anything over him. We have to do this perfect."

James glared at Sirius. "I hate you. I can't believe you dragged us into the library."

A third year looked up from a book she was reading and glared at them. "Be quiet."

James looked at the book she was reading. "Sorry. What are you reading? It doesn't look like a book about magic. And who is Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare is a famous muggle play writer. I learned about him in Muggle Studies and am reading one of his plays." The third year explained.

"Can I see the book?" James asked.

The third year sighed. "Will you go away if I show it to you?"

"Yes." James replied.

Sirius looked at the book to. "Why did you want to look at it?"

"I'm curious. I might take Muggle Studies next year." James replied. "It might impress Evans."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Figures. Just give up on her."

"Never. She will someday go out with me and we will get married and have many children." James said.

Sirius frowned and hit James in the back of the head.

James glared at Sirius and looked back at the book. "Who is it in the press that calls on me? I hear a tongue shriller than all the music. Cry "Caesar!" Speak, Caesar is turn'd to hear."

"Beware the ides of March."

"What man is that?"

"A soothsayer bids you beware the ides of March."

Peter looked confused at James. "Beware the ides of March? What does that mean?"

The third year took her book back from James. "Beware the ides of March. The ides is the fifteen of March. It means that something is going to happen on the ides of March so the soothsayer warned him to beware."

Sirius eyes lit up. "Thanks." He grabbed James and Peter and pulled them out of the library. "That gave me a great idea."

"What? Are you going to go around for the next fifteen days telling Remus to beware the ides of March?" James asked, sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Sirius replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

James looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "You can't be serious."

"I am to Sirius." Sirius replied.

"That joke is really old." James said. "And I meant you can't be really thinking about doing that."

Sirius pushed the two into an empty classroom and locked the door. "Think about it. March fifteen is the next full moon. We can go around and tell him to beware the ides of March. He won't know what we're talking about because he doesn't know that we know that he's a werewolf. So, we say it all day for the next fifteen days. We can freak him out."

James stared at Sirius. "You really want to do this?"

"Of course." Sirius replied. "So, are you in or out?"

Peter smiled. "I think it might fun. I'm in."

James sighed. "Fine. But he better not figure out until the last day or this isn't going to be fun."

Sirius smirked. "Perfect."

****A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot. But then I realized there was too much I want to do for it to be a one-shot. So, now it's a multi-chapter story.****


	2. March 1st

**Beware the Ides of March**

**March 1st  
><strong>

Remus sat down at breakfast the next day and for whatever reason he was very happy. He was sitting alone and waiting for his friends to come down. They told him to go ahead without them. He found it suspicious, but didn't care. He was hungry and wanted to eat.

It was ten minutes later when James came into the Great Hall alone. He stopped in front of Remus with an expressionless face. He stood up straight with his arms snapped at his sides.

"Uh…..Morning James." Remus said, unsure and a little worried.

James kept staring at Remus with unblinking eyes. "Beware the ides of March."

"What?" Remus said, a little worried for himself now. His friend was acting strange and it scared him a little.

"Beware!" James exclaimed, before turning and walking out of the Great Hall.

Remus blinked and watched James leave. "Beware?"

After a few minutes, Remus relaxed and started eating again. He finished eating and left the Great Hall, wondering where his friends were. Only James made it to the Great Hall and he didn't even stay to eat. The others never made it the Great Hall and that made Remus worried.

Remus didn't see any of his friends until he made it to Charms class. He saw James sitting in the back of the classroom talking with Peter and looking completely normal as if nothing happened in the Great Hall.

"James?" Remus questioned slowly as he made his way over to James and Peter. He sat in the desk in front of them, next to Sirius. "What was with you in the Great Hall today? It was a little creepy."

James stopped his conversation with Peter to look at Remus. He smiled, but looked confused and a little worried. "What do you mean? I never went to the Great Hall today. Sirius, Peter, and I ate in the kitchen. Are you okay?"

Remus frowned. "Yes, you did. You came into the Great Hall and told me to beware."

"No, I didn't. Peter, did I ever leave you guys alone?" James asked, turning back to Peter.

Peter looked at Remus concerned. "No. Remus, I think you're imaginary things."

"No, I'm not! He was in the Great Hall." Remus said, annoyed.

Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Mate, calm down. Maybe you just thought that. You're probably tired and started to daydream."

Remus frowned, but turned around, grumbling to himself. He missed the smirk that Sirius sent to James. "Good job." He mouthed to James.

After Charms, Remus left the classroom with Sirius and was talking to him. James was walking behind him with Peter. They were walking to Potions.

When they reached the dungeons, they entered the classroom and sat down. Remus sat next to Peter to work with him. Sirius and James sat in front of him as partners. Remus decided to listen to Sirius and think that maybe he was just daydreaming when he James told him to 'beware'.

"Peter, can you go get some boomslang skin?" Remus asked, as he cut up some ingredients and put them in the cauldron.

"Sure." Peter left the desk to go to the student cupboard.

James saw him leave and turned around to face Remus. He pointed at Remus and mouthed "ides" to him with a stoic expression.

Remus's eyes started twitching.

"Here you go, Remus." Peter came back and handed the boomslang skin to Remus before he saw his eye twitching. "Remus, are you okay?"

"J-James…i-ides." Remus said, pointing at James.

Peter sighed. "Honestly, Remus, calm down. I think the fumes from the potions is getting to you."

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah. Just the fumes."

"Honestly, what is wrong with you today?" Peter asked.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Remus replied.

James smirked when he heard Remus's and Peter's conversation. "You were right, Sirius. This is amusing."

Sirius smiled. "I knew you would agree. I can't wait for my turn."

"How long do you think it will take before he goes completely crazy?" James asked.

"It shouldn't take more than a few days." Sirius replied, looking over his shoulder at Remus, who was working on his potion again. He looked like he forgot about James and the ides of March. "Do you think he knows that the next full moon is March fifteenth?"

"Don't know." James replied. "I hope he doesn't. It will make this more fun."

Sirius smirked and turned back to his potion. "Do you think the Marauders should join in on the fun of driving Mr. Lupin insane, Mr. Potter?"

"I believe they should, Mr. Black, but we should wait a few days so we can have a completely insane Mr. Lupin on our hands." James replied, smirking.

"This will teach Mr. Lupin not to lie to us again." Sirius said.

The rest of the day went normal for Remus, who was expecting it to get much worse. He kept looking at James as if expecting him to do something completely insane, but James acted normal for the rest of the day. Whenever he saw Remus looking at him, James smiled.

Remus climbed into his bed that night feeling much better than he did at the beginning of the day. Peter and Sirius were probably right. He just needed more sleep.

**A/N: Please review!**

****Sorry for the short chapter. I need to get everything set up. I can't use all my ideas on the first day.**  
><strong>


	3. March 2nd

**Beware the Ides of March**

**March 2nd**

Sirius woke the next morning and smirked. He quietly got out of bed and moved to Remus's bed and pulled the curtains apart. "Beware the Ides of March." He whispered in Remus's ears before jumping back to his bed. He knelt by his dresser as Remus screamed.

Remus sat up in his bed, screaming. His eyes were darting around the room in fear and he had sweat tickling down his face and neck.

"You okay, Remus?" Sirius asked, as he took his school uniform out of his dresser.

"Did you hear that?" Remus questioned.

Sirius raised a brow. "Hear what?"

"Beware the ides of March." Remus answered, looking at James's bed.

James sighed and pulled his curtains apart. "Let it go, Remus. You probably just had a dream about it. Is the fifteen of March special to you or something? Maybe that's why you keep thinking I was saying it yesterday."

Remus shook his head. "No. I don't think there is anything special about the day."

"Then forget about the day." James grumbled as he climbed out of bed. "I was having the nicest dream until you woke me up with your screaming."

Remus blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Remus. He needed to get up anyway." Sirius replied.

Sirius finished getting dressed and moved over to Peter's bed. He kicked the bed. "Get up, Pete! Get up or you're going to miss breakfast!"

"Breakfast!" Peter screamed and fell out of bed.

"What is with all the screaming today?" James snarled as he got dressed.

Remus laughed and the four boys went down to the Great Hall together.

After eating, the four marauders left the Great Hall and went to Transfiguration. They were the last ones to the class since they got a late start this morning. So the four had to separate. Peter and Remus sat in the front of the room, while James and Sirius sat in the back.

"Going to torture Remy?" James whispered to Sirius.

"You know it." Sirius replied, smirking. He pulled his wand out and tapped his parchment and whispered a spell.

James laughed silently. "He's sitting in the front you know. McGonagall is going to see him freaking out."

"That makes it more fun. I hope he won't kill us for this when he figures out what we are doing." Sirius replied. "Now, tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Why?" James asked.

"The whole school is going to see Remus freak out." Sirius explained.

James frowned. "What are you going to do? Tomorrow is my day to torture him."

Sirius smiled. "It's not going to interfere with you. And why isn't Peter…"

"He said he would act like the normal one and keep Remus somewhat calm. He doesn't think he'll be able to torture Remus like we can." James explained, looking at Remus in the front of room talking with Peter. "So, we're be torturing Remus alone."

Sirius nodded his head. He turned to his parchment and started writing on it.

Remus looked down at his parchment that he was taking notes on to see all his notes disappear.

_Beware the ides of March!_

Remus stared at his parchment in shock. He turned in his seat to look at Sirius and James in the back, but neither of them were writing. They were busy joking around. He frowned and turned back around. "Relax Remus. It's all in your head. Just Relax."

Remus looked back at his paper to see his notes there again. He sighed in relief and started taking notes again. His notes disappeared as he was writing them. He stopped writing to stare at his paper again.

_Beware the ides of March!_

His hand twitched and he dropped the quill he was holding. The words disappeared after a minute and Remus sighed in relief. "There's nothing to worry about. Nothing." He said to himself trying to reassure himself.

Peter looked at him confused. "Is something wrong, Remus?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just imagining things again." Remus replied, nervously. "Just imagining things."

"If you're sure." Peter said, shrugging. He went back to his notes.

Remus looked back at his paper and fall out of his seat.

_You're not imagining this, Mr. Lupin._

"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing?" McGonagall asked, surprised to see Remus on the ground. The students laughed when they saw Remus fall out of his seat.

Remus stared at her nervously. "Nothing, Professor."

"Then get in your seat and start working on transfiguring your snail into a teapot." McGonagall said. She turned around and went to help some students on the other side of the classroom.

Remus climbed back into his seat and looked at his parchment.

_Beware, Lupin!_

Remus screamed and fell out of his seat again.

McGonagall turned back around to glare at Remus. "Mr. Lupin, detention and ten points from Gryffindor."

James was red in the face and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at loud. "Good job, Sirius. But I think that is enough for this class."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah." He canceled the spell on his paper and got to work on his snail.

After class, James and Sirius stood outside the classroom waiting for Remus and Peter. Peter came out first by himself, saying that Remus was getting his detention from McGonagall.

"You really freaked Remus out, Sirius." Peter said.

"All part of my revenge against Remus for lying." Sirius replied.

Remus came out a few minutes later, grumbling to himself. "Hi guys."

"Hi Rem." James said.

Sirius threw an arm around Remus's shoulders. "What was that about in class?"

"Somebody is haunting me. Telling me to beware of the ides of March." Remus answered, looking around the corridor scared. "Where is he?"

"Remus, did you get enough sleep last night?" James asked, concerned.

Remus turned to look at James, his eye twitching. "Course I did. This is real. There is someone haunting me."

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "Stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not. Just believe me when I saw that someone is haunting me." Remus said.

James rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to Charms."

"You don't believe me. We're supposed to be best friends. You should believe me when I say that I'm being haunted." Remus replied, as he was dragged to Charms by Sirius.

James clenched his fists at his sides with a frown on his face. He and Sirius shared a look, both having angry in their eyes. "Friends also don't keep secrets from each other."

Remus stopped walking and paled. He gulped. Shaking off the fear, he kept walking. "Of course, that's why we don't have any secrets between us."

Sirius tightened the grip he had on Remus's arm, making the werewolf whimper in pain. "Siri?"

Sirius calmed down and loosened his grip on Remus's arm. "Yeah Remy?"

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, pulling his arm away from Sirius and rubbing it.

"Of course. Come on or we're going to be late to Charms." Sirius replied.

The four friends were the last ones to class again since Remus got held up by McGonagall. So the four got split up again. Remus went and sat by Lily, while his three friends sat in the back again. All three of them were really angry.

"I can't believe he lied to us again." James growled, glaring at Remus's back. "We're going to torture him worse for this."

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, also glaring at Remus.

"I don't know yet, but we'll come up with something." James replied and started to work on the charm spell. "And while we're at it. We're going to show him that we're are the ones haunting him."

Sirius glared at James. "Fine. It might be more fun this way when he knows that we're the ones doing it. Want to join us in doing this, Pete?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of the lies to." Peter replied.

After Charms, it was time for lunch. Remus sat across from James and Peter. Both of them were watching Remus angrily. Remus either didn't notice or was ignoring the looks. Sirius said he would meet them in the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, Sirius came up behind Remus. He bent over to whisper in Remus's ear. "Ides." He hissed.

Remus jumped in fright. He turned around to glare at Sirius. "What the hell, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at Remus with emotionless eyes. "Beware the ides of March!" He said in a creepy mysterious voice.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned, a little afraid.

Sirius kept staring at Remus until the young werewolf got up and left.

When Remus was gone, Sirius sat down and smiled.

"I think you scared him." James said.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Sirius asked, putting food on his plate.

"I thought the point was to freak him out." Peter asked, confused.

"It is. But to do that we also need to scare him a little." Sirius explained.

James stood up. "I'm going to go find him."

James left the Great Hall and went outside. Whenever Remus got upset over something he went to the lake, no matter the weather outside. Walking to the lake, James saw Remus sitting in front of the lake. Smirking, James walked quietly over to him.

When James was a few feet behind Remus, he stopped. He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag. He took it with him wherever he went at school, just in case he wanted to pull a prank or needed to make a quick getaway. James pulled the cloak over himself. "Beware the ides of March!" He said in a low, menacing voice.

Remus jumped and fall over. He looked around in fear. "James? Is that you?"

James didn't reply. He kept watching Remus. He came out here to talk to him, but remembering the lie from Remus earlier angered him. Instead of talking to him, James decided on revenge for the lie.

"James?" Remus questioned.

James shook his head and walked back up the castle under the invisibility cloak.

When he go to the Entrance Hall, James made sure he was alone before taking the cloak off. He stuffed it in his bag before going back into the Great Hall and rejoining Peter and Sirius. "I think we should leave Remus alone for the rest of the day. He's really freaked out right now."

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

"Just scared him a little." James replied.

Peter looked worried. "I know that he's been lying to us for a long time. But isn't this a little much. We're going to scare him a lot."

Sirius glared at Peter. "Don't wimp out on us. He's been lying to us for a year and a half. Scaring him for fifteen days is nothing compared to all the lies he told us."

Peter still looked worried, but didn't reply.

Remus came back to the castle after lunch for his next class. He avoided his friends altogether and chose to seat with Lily instead. During class he kept glancing at them.

They smiled back at him.

"Remus, is something wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"No. Nothing." Remus replied.

Lily looked where Remus kept looking. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. I don't really get what is going on. They just acting really weird." Remus said. "And it's creeping me out."

Lily smiled at him. "They seem to be acting normal to me. You might just be imagining it."

Remus's eye started twitching. "Oh god. You in on it to."

Lily frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"No, you can't fool me with the innocent act." Remus growled.

"Remus, I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said. She looked at Remus concerned.

Remus shook his head. "I know you're in on it to."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but Remus held up a hand to stop her. He turned away from her and worked quietly for the rest of the class. Lily sighed and went back to her work.

Remus avoided everyone for the rest of the day. For dinner, he ate in the kitchen. After dinner he hid in the dorm. When his friends came up to the dorm, he pulled the curtains shut around his bed and went to sleep.

Sirius watched Remus for the rest of the day. "I think he's going insane now."

James nodded his head. "Lily told me that in Herbology he was saying she was in on it. Remus thinks she in on this. She asked me what he meant after dinner."

"Did you tell her?" Sirius asked.

"No. I told her I didn't know what he meant." James replied.

"She'll found out tomorrow morning." Sirius said.

"What did you do?" James asked, raising a brow.

Sirius smirked and climbed into bed.

****A/N: Please review!**  
><strong>


	4. March 3rd

**Beware the Ides of March**

**Thanks for the review!**

**March 3rd**

Remus woke the next morning before any of his friends. He looked at their sleeping figures scared. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. _'Calm down, Remus. Calm down. They are your friends. They aren't going to hurt you. Relax.'_

After getting dressed, Remus woke up each of his friends. He would have woken them up before getting dressed, but he didn't want them to see the scars that littered his body. They've seen them before, but whenever they saw them, it led to awkward questions that made Remus have to come up with more lies. He lied to his friends enough. He didn't want to have to lie more than he had to.

"Morning Rems." Sirius greeted, a smile on his face.

Remus saw the smile and frowned. Sirius wasn't a morning person so Remus knew him smiling couldn't be a good thing.

James saw the smile to. He knew it had something to do with their prank against Remus. This made James really want to know what was going to happen. He snuck a glance at Remus, who was frowning and eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

When the three newly woken boys got dressed, all four of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius sat next to James, across from Remus. They were half way through breakfast when the owl post arrived.

A tawny owl carrying a red envelope landed in front of Remus, who just stared at the owl in shock.

James stared at the owl with wide eyes then turned to Sirius, who was smirking. He leaned over to Sirius so no one would overhear him. "You sent him that didn't you?"

"You know me so well." Sirius replied, then saw the worried look James was wearing. "Relax. It's nothing bad. Just another warning to freak him out. And that way all will know what is going on."

"But he'll recognize your voice." James said.

Sirius shook his head. "I used a charm to change my voice. It won't be recognized."

Remus sighed. The owl kept pecking him, so he put his toast down and grabbed the Howler. "There. You happy, you deranged bird?"

"Don't be mean to the bird because you have been a naughty boy, Remus." Sirius scolded.

Remus glared at him.

"You better open that, Remus. It looks ready to explode." Peter warned from next to Remus, eyeing the Howler warily.

Sirius grabbed the Howler out of Remus's hands and jumped away from the table. "I say, let the Howler explode."

Remus growled. He crawled under the table to get to Sirius. "Give it here, Sirius."

"No way." Sirius replied. "What did you do anyway?"

"I don't know, so give it here." Remus replied. When Sirius didn't hand it over, Remus tackled Sirius to the ground. Sirius held the Howler out about his head, out of Remus's reach. Remus took one of his hands off of Sirius's neck to reach for the Howler.

The students watched the two on the ground shocked. Remus was usually the calm, polite one. He never tackles or attacks anyone.

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two are so immature."

"Shut it, James." Remus growled.

Sirius smirked and knocked Remus off of him. He looked at the Howler in his hand to see it smoking real badly. "Ooooh. Looks. It's going to explode soon!"

Remus sat up on the ground and glared at Sirius. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You….." The rest Sirius's sentence was cut off as the Howler exploded, much louder than normal since Remus didn't open it.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned towards him.

_BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH, MR. LUPIN!_

Remus's eye started twitching.

The students and teachers just thought it was weird.

_BEWARE!_

The Howler burst into flames when it was finished and the ashes fell onto the ground in front of Remus, who looked really twitching right about now.

"Remus? Are you okay?" A third year Ravenclaw asked him, concerned.

Remus didn't reply. He was too busy twitching.

Sirius had to look away to hide the smirk on his lip.

James put a hand in front of his mouth to hide his grin.

Lily came over and kneeled in front of Remus. "Remus? Remus?"

Remus didn't reply. He just kept staring at the ashes on the ground.

"Remus?" Lily tried again.

"I think he's completely out of it, Evans." Sirius said. He grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Don't worry. James and I will make sure he's okay. We'll just take him back to our dorm."

Lily stood up and glared at Sirius. "Is that suppose to make me feel better? The fact that it's you and James makes me worry more."

"Evans, he's our friend. We won't do anything to him." James replied. He stood up and swung one of Remus's arms over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Remus's waist to help James walk him out of the hall.

Lily glared at them. "You better not."

The tone she said it with gave it an "or else" effect.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked after James with Peter following him. "I think she doesn't trust us."

James smirked. "She's right not to trust us."

"Haven't you done enough to him today? Look at him." Peter said and looked at Remus, who was oblivious to everything going on around him. "He's all pale and twitchy. I think you succeeded in freaking him out today."

James sighed. "He'll get over it. And when he does, we'll be there to freak him out again."

"The Marauders will be paying Mister Lupin a visit in a few days with a warning." Sirius said. "We need to work on a Marauders prank for Mister Lupin."

Peter sighed. "This can't be good."

"You are going to help us with it, right?" Sirius asked in a dangerous tone that told Peter he couldn't object.

"Of course I am. I was just saying it can't be good." Peter replied, fearfully.

James raised a brow. "It's never good when it's us. You should know that by now."

When the boys reached their dorm, James put the still twitchy Remus on his bed, where he fell over immediately. James stared at him. "How do we fix this?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You guys have known him for a year and a half. You should know the answer by now."

James and Sirius smiled bashfully.

"Idiots." Peter grumbled and unlocked Remus's nightstand door. He pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Oh." Sirius said, blushing. They all knew about Remus's chocolate obsession. He and James should have known how to fix Remus.

Peter waved the frog in front of Remus's face.

It took less than five seconds for Remus to grab the frog out of Peter's grasp and to eat it. Remus's eyes glazed over when the chocolate entered his mouth. A smiled formed on his lips. He looked like he was on in Heaven as he let the chocolate melt in his mouth.

James rolled his eyes. "Okay Remus. You got your chocolate, but now we got to go or we're going to be late to class."

Remus grabbed another chocolate frog out of his nightstand. "Can't we skip today?" He asked as he eyed the chocolate in his nightstand.

James sighed. Whenever Remus got chocolate before class he always suggested they skip class so he could stay with his chocolate. When James and Sirius found this out, they often gave him chocolate so they could skip classes all day.

They were able to skip classes for a week before the teachers found out what was going on. After that, they forbid anyone to give Remus chocolate before classes.

Sirius smiled at the idea. "I think we should skip."

"Sirius, don't you remember what the teachers last year?" James hissed.

Sirius looked at James confused.

"No giving Remus chocolate before class." James growled.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter unless we want to inform the professors that we gave Remus chocolate." Peter replied, looking pass James and Sirius to look at Remus.

"We can just drag Remus to class." James replied.

Peter pointed behind James. "I don't think we can."

James turned around to see Remus hugging his nightstand and glaring at them. "No classes." Remus hissed.

"Stupid chocolate always possess him." James snarled, glaring at the chocolate. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, we can skip. But I'm not taking the blame when we're caught. We also aren't staying in our dorm. It'll be the first place they'll look for us."

"So, where are we going?" Sirius asked, eyeing Remus. "And how are we going to get him there?"

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "The Forbidden Forest. They won't find us there."

"And him?" Peter asked, pointing at Remus nervously.

They always found being around Remus when he had chocolate was extremely dangerous.

James pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag and moved carefully to Remus. Remus growled like a wolf at him. "Um…" He looked nervously at Sirius.

"Just freak him out." Sirius suggested.

"How?" James asked.

Sirius raised a brow. "Honestly? The way we've been doing it." He turned to Remus. "Ides."

Remus screamed and jumped under his bed.

James laughed and grabbed some chocolate out of Remus's nightstand before locking it up. He put the chocolate in his pockets before kneeling next to the bed. "Remus? Come on out. We're skipping lessons today and need to hide."

"I want chocolate." Remus replied.

"I have some. Come with us and you can have it all." James said.

Remus crawled out from under his bed.

James patted his head. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog." Remus growled.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep himself from retorting.

James held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Let's just go already."

The cloak was thrown over the four of them when they all got rid of their bags. Before they left the dorm, James turned to Remus, who was beginning to feel the effects of all the sugar he ate. "Remus, you will only get the chocolate if you stay quiet on our way out of the castle."

Remus whined, but agreed at the thought of chocolate.

It took the boys twenty minutes to make it outside. They had to dodge around a lot of students and teachers, who were on their way to class. On their way, they had seen Snape. Sirius couldn't resist, so he had to cast the tripping hex on Snape a few times.

After the fifth tripping hex, Remus was starting to get anxious and kept looking at James. He wanted his chocolate and James saw the craziness in his eyes for the chocolate.

"That's enough, Sirius." James hissed, looking scared at Remus.

"But I'm having fun." Sirius whined.

"Look at Remus." James replied.

Sirius saw the crazy look Remus had and quickly put his wand away. "Moving on."

James nodded his head in approval and they continued on their way.

When they got to a clearing in the forest, James pulled the cloak off of them. He sat down next to one of the trees with Sirius and Peter. Remus stayed standing and looked at Remus with puppy dogs eyes.

James smiled and pulled the chocolate out of his pockets. He dropped it all on the ground.

Remus sat next to the pile of chocolate and started eating it.

While Remus was distracted by his chocolate, James pulled his wand out and pointed it at one of the chocolate frogs. He whispered a spell before putting his wand away. Sirius looked at James questioningly, but James shook his head.

When Remus got to the chocolate frog, he ate the frog without much worry. He looked at the card to see what he got. He screamed and threw the card onto the ground. After that he stood up and ran to the other side of the clearing where he sat in the fetal position.

Sirius, out of curiosity, looked at the card. The picture was that of a famous wizard, which made Sirius really confused. Then he looked at what the card said about the wizard. Instead of explaining the wizard, Sirius saw:

_Beware the ides of March._

The care kept repeating the words over and over again.

Snickering, Sirius threw the card back on the ground. "Do you think Remus will survive the next twelve days?"

"I hope so. This game would be pointless if he died." James replied. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Time to act like friends."

James moved over to Remus and kneeled next to him. "Remus, you okay?"

Remus glanced up at James. "What do you think? Someone is haunting me and you three are treating it like a joke."

"How are we doing that?" James asked, confused.

"By joking around and telling me to beware. I swear that I'm being haunted." Remus replied.

James patted Remus's arm sympathetically. "Of course, Remus. We're sorry."

"So, you believe me now?" Remus asked.

James nodded his head.

"Goody!" Remus replied.

The four boys stayed in the forest for the rest of the day. Remus ate all the chocolate that was brought and was in a hyper, crazy mood when they decided to go back to the castle for dinner.

When they made it into the Great Hall, McGonagall stalked over to them. "Where have you four been? I've been informed that you skipped all your classes today."

James, Peter, and Sirius looked at her nervously. They couldn't tell her the truth about giving Remus chocolate. Of course they would never tell her the truth of why they skipped classes.

"Um…"

"Well, you see…."

"We….uh…we….."

Remus looked at McGonagall happily and was bouncing on the heels of his feet. "HI PROFESSOR MINNIE!" He screamed and hugged her around the waist.

James eyes widened and he pulled his friend away from the professor.

McGonagall looked shocked when Remus hugged her.

"Um….professor?" Sirius said hesitantly.

"PROFESSOR!" Remus screamed again and started talking really fast. "I got chocolate today! Then we got to skip class and I got more chocolate! We hid in the Forbidden Forest and hung there all day! It was sooooo fun!"

Professor McGonagall stared at Remus for a few minutes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to James, Sirius, and Peter. "My office now."

The boys chuckled nervously.

Remus didn't notice. He was jumping up and down excitedly. "Do you any chocolate, Minnie? I want some chocolate!"

Sirius grabbed Remus nervously. He covered Remus's mouth and pulled him out of the Great Hall. James and Peter followed him.

Remus was talking again, but the boys couldn't understand him since Sirius still had his hand over Remus's mouth.

McGonagall followed the boys to her office. When they got to it, she closed the door and stood behind her desk. "Chocolate? How many times do we have to warn you not to give Mr. Lupin chocolate before classes?"

"Well, it was the only way to bring him out of his twitchy state the Howler gave him." Sirius replied, struggling to keep Remus from bouncing while keeping his hand over his mouth.

"That's another thing. What was that Howler about?" McGonagall asked.

"How should we know? We didn't send it." James replied.

Sirius whined and looked at James pleadingly. Rolling his eyes, James took over for Sirius and pinned Remus's arms at his side and covered his mouth.

McGonagall frowned. "How much chocolate did you give him?"

James shrugged. "Um…..I think about…a huge hunk of Honeydukes chocolate, twelve chocolate frogs, a few cauldron cakes, and I think he had some chocoballs."

"No wonder." McGonagall replied, looking at Remus. "Let's see for skipping class and disobeying the rules by giving Mr. Lupin chocolate, twenty points from the three of you. And all four of you will have a week of detention."

"Yes ma'am." James replied.

"Dismissed." McGonagall said.

The four boys left the office and went back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Lily stalked over to them and glared. "What did you do to Remus?"

"Chocolate, Evans." James replied, struggling to get Remus to sit down and stay.

Lily frowned. "Idiots."

Sirius glared at her. "Do you want something else?"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with Remus this morning." Lily said, grabbing a fork and putting broccoli on it. "Remove your hand, Potter."

James looked at her weirdly, but did as he was told. "What are you going to do?"

As soon as James's hand was removed, Remus started talking. "Hi Lily! How was your day? Mine was...mmhmf."

Remus stopped talking when Lily put the fork in his mouth. He ate what was on the fork. When he was done, Remus screamed and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice. After drinking the whole glass, he glared at Lily. "How could you, Lils? Broccoli is evil."

"That's all it takes? Give him broccoli?" James asked, incredulity.

"He's your best mate and you don't know that?" Lily asked, shocked.

Sirius glared. "He never told us of his hatred of broccoli."

Lily laughed. "He doesn't need to tell you everything for you to know things." She sat next to Remus and started talking with him.

"He doesn't tell us a lot of things." James hissed.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. March 4th

**Beware the Ides of March**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**March 4th**

"James, what are you doing? Do you enjoy invading Remus's stuff?" Sirius asked the next morning when he saw James digging through Remus's trunk, while the young werewolf, fully clothes, was still sleeping. "Remus could wake up any minute now. And why did he go to sleep clothed?"

The bespectacled boy looked up from digging through Remus's trunk. "Relax Sirius. He isn't going to wake up."

Sirius frowned and started getting dressed. "How do you know?"

"He woke up about an hour ago. I tricked him into drink some Sleeping Draught so I could find what I'm looking for. He's clothed because he got dressed before I could trick him into drinking the potion." James explained, throwing stuff out of Remus's trunk. "I've been searching for an hour. It might not even be in his trunk."

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked, curious.

James sighed and put all of Remus's stuff back in the trunk. "That polyjuice potion that Professor Slughorn showed us a few months ago. Remus and I snuck into his office and took a few vials of it. We thought it would be helpful at some point. I guess we forgot to tell you that."

Sirius tackled James to the ground. "Why didn't you let me join in on this expedition? And how did you get Remus to agree to steal the potion?"

"Firstly, get off me." James growled and pushed Sirius off of him. He sat up and rubbed his head where it hit the floor. "Secondly, Remus was the one who suggested we take it. He said Slughorn was never going to use it, so he wouldn't miss it. Thirdly, we didn't take you because you were in detention that night."

"Why does the fun stuff happen when I'm in detention?" Sirius grumbled. He looked at Remus to see him beginning to move. "How much sleeping draught did you give Remus?"

James looked up. "Enough for an hour."

"Then you're out of time." Sirius replied, smiling happily, but saw the upset look James had. "Just look for it when he leaves the dorm."

"He's going to stay up her and study all day. Nothing we say we get him out of here." James growled.

Sirius sighed. "Why would he do that?"

"He's freaking out our prank. He told me he's staying up here whenever he can." James explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you have any more sleeping draught?" Sirius asked.

James nodded his head. "Yeah, in my trunk. But he isn't going to fall for it again."

Sirius smirked. "I'm not going to trick him into drinking it. Just force it down his throat. How much more time do you think you need?"

"Maybe an hour." James replied. "I need to replace the potion with something else so as not to cause suspicion with Remus."

Remus mumbled something and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sat up on his knees and stared at the wall. "Wha's going on?"

"Nothing!" James exclaimed. He looked at Sirius, who moved to James's trunk and started digging in it.

The young werewolf rolled off his bed and looked at Sirius, then at James who was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor. He raised a brow and looked at them suspiciously. "Right." He mumbled and grabbed his bag off the floor. After grabbing his Defense book, Remus pulled out parchment and started to work on his essay.

"Found it!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus and James looked over at Sirius confused. "Found what?"

"The sleeping draught." Sirius explained, pulling a vial of the potion out.

Remus blinked, before turning to glare at James. "That reminds me. You tricked me into drinking some of that stuff."

James laughed nervously and crawled to the other side of the room. "I thought you needed more sleep. You've been freaking out a lot lately. I figured you could, you know, use some dreamless sleep. Don't hurt me!"

Remus growled and jumped off his bed. "Because it's all true. No matter how much sleep I get, it isn't going to go away." He turned to glare at Sirius. "And what do you need that for anyway?"

Sirius looked over at James. "I needed some for a prank I'm going to pull."

"Grow up." Remus snapped.

Sirius smirked and gave the vial to James so it wouldn't break. He tackled Remus to the ground as soon as the vial was safe. Remus was too shocked to do anything. Sirius pinned Remus's arm to his sides and straddled his hips.

James smirked and came over to them. "Nice Siri."

"Ger off me." Remus growled, struggling under Sirius's weight and eyeing the vial in James's hand worriedly.

James kneeled next to Sirius. He put the vial against Remus's lips. Remus closed his mouth tightly and glared at James. "Come on, Remy. Drink up. You obviously need this."

Remus shook his head angrily.

"Remy, don't make me do this the hard way." James said, sighing.

Remus raised a brow.

James smirked. "Be that way." He moved his free hand down to Remus's stomach and started tickling him.

Remus's eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"How long do you think he can keep from laughing?" Sirius asked, smirking.

James looked at Remus's face to see tears forming in his eyes from holding the laughter in. "Not much longer that much is sure."

A few seconds later, Remus's mouth flew open as he started laughing. As soon as his mouth was open, James stopped tickling him and tipped the potion into Remus's mouth. Remus had no choice but to drink the potion as it was poured into his mouth. When it was all gone, James pulled the vial out of Remus's mouth.

Sirius got off of Remus and smirked. "Good boy."

"'M no a dog." Remus slurred, half asleep.

"Sure, you aren't, Rems." Sirius replied, picking Remus on and putting him back on his bed.

It only took a few more minutes for the potion to take full effect and for Remus to be completely out of it. He looked like he was in a comatose state.

James nodded his head happily. "Good. He's out of it. He's going to kill us when he wakes up."

"Probably. Why do you want the polyjuice potion, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"For our prank against Remus. We are going to use it to assume the form of someone else." James explained. "We're going to use it Monday. Can't do it today or tomorrow since he's going to hide up here in the dorm."

"What are you going to replace the potion with?" Peter asked, coming into the room.

James and Sirius both jumped in surprised and turned to look at Peter with wide eyes. "How long have you been listening?"

Peter shrugged. "Not long. Just long enough to hear Sirius mention polyjuice potion. I figure that you would replace it after you took it."

"I'm just going to replace it with thick, dark mud. The only difference between their looks is that mud doesn't bubble. Remus won't notice since he won't pay much attention to it." James explained. "Peter, how about you go and fill some vials with mud while Sirius and I find the potion."

Peter nodded his head. He grabbed a few vials before leaving the room.

"So, any idea of where else to look for the potion?" Sirius asked.

James looked over at Remus's part of the room. "No. I thought it would be in his trunk, but it wasn't. There is still his dresser and under his bed. I'll take the dresser. You search under the bed."

Sirius grumbled to himself about having to crawl under a bed. "This is pointless. I can't find anything down here."

"Remus sure knows how to hide things." James growled. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to it. "It wasn't in his dresser."

Sirius crawled out from under his bed. "Not here either." He leaned back on the floor and looked at the floor, thinking. "Where else could he have put it?"

"Who knows?" James grumbled, knocking his knuckles onto the floor next to Remus's trunk. A hollow, echoing sound answered him. "Did you hear that, Siri?"

Sirius looked up at James and raised a brow. "Hear what?"

"Come over here."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, sitting next to James.

James knocked on the ground again. The echo sound sounded again.

"A hidden door?" Sirius suggested.

"Let's see." James replied. "We have to hurry though. Only got twenty minutes left."

Sirius nodded his head and helped James move Remus's trunk. When the trunk was moved, Sirius looked at the floor confused. "How are we suppose to open it?"

"Well, there's no hatch. So, I assume we have to use a spell. What's the spell to open something?" James asked.

"Alohomora might open the door." Sirius suggested, pulling his wand out. He tapped the door and whispered the spell.

The door flew open and smacked Sirius in the face. Sirius flew backwards, clutching his face.

James fell over laughing.

"Bloody door." Sirius growled. He glared at James. "Stop laughing, you bloody prat."

"No reason to swear, Siri." James replied a huge grin on his face and was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" A new voice joined them.

James and Sirius jumped in surprise and turned to look at Remus, only to see that he was still sleeping.

"Relax guys." Peter said, joining them on the floor. "It's just me. How much longer do we have?"

"Bout fifteen minutes." James answered, taking the vials that Peter offered him. "That bloody prat, Remus, has a secret compartment and he never told us about it."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Forget about that for now. Is the potion in there?"

James grabbed a few vials and replaced them from the vials he got from Peter. "Yep."

Sirius stopped James when he moved to close the door. "Not yet. We got a little bit time left before he wakes up. I want to look at some of these potions."

"What are these potions?" Peter asked, picking up one of the vials.

"That's Sleeping Draught. Seems Mr. Lupin has his own stash of potions." James said. He picked up a potion and took the cap off it, allowing a silvery vapor to come out. "I think Slughorn said that the Draught of Peace produces a silvery vapor."

Sirius pulled another vial out of the compartment. He uncapped the vial and smelled it. "This is a healing potion. Why would he have all these potions?"

"I wonder what this last potion is." Peter said, pulling out the last type of potion.

James took the vial and examined it. "I think its Invigoration Draught."

"How would you know that?" Peter asked, curiously.

"My mom gave me the potion last summer. I was complaining about having no energy to do anything because I wanted to laze around for the day. She didn't like that idea and forced me to drink the Invigoration Draught. It gave me a lot of energy." James explained, putting the vial back in the secret compartment. "I can't figure out why he has all these potions."

Sirius put the rest of the vials back and closed the compartment. "His lycanthropy. The Invigoration Draught probably gives him energy for the day before and day of full moon. The full moon approaching probably makes him really weak. He probably uses the sleeping draught before and after the full moon to help himself sleep peacefully. The Draught of Peace probably relieves Remus of his anxiety and agitation of the full moon potion. The healing potion is the only one I can't figure out why he has."

James and Peter stared at Sirius shocked. "Didn't know that you knew what any of those potions were."

Sirius glared at them. "I'll have you know, I do pay attention in potions when Slughorn is showing us different potions. It's amusing to see what they do to those he tests them on to show them to us. We need to move Remus's chest back. He's going to wake up soon."

Just as they got Remus's trunk back to where it was before, Remus began to stir in his sleep. "You guys are dead." He growled.

"Awww. You know we love you, Remy." Sirius replied, inching towards the dorm door with James.

Remus jumped off his bed and glared at them.

Peter moved away from Remus and jumped onto his bed, pulling the curtains shut around it. He didn't want to be involved in what was going on.

"Potter! Black!" Remus growled, stalking towards his friends.

"Well, look at the time." James said. He threw the door open and ran out of the dorm with Sirius close behind him.

Remus didn't give himself a second to think. He tore after the two boys.

They ran into the common room where some older students were sitting around and talking. Some of them were doing homework.

James and Sirius ran over to a table where some older students were working and hid under their table. The students instantly moved away from the table. They learned a while ago that when James and Sirius did something, you got the hell away from them.

Remus jumped the last three steps and glared around the common room. He spotted the two black haired wizards under a nearby table. He stalked over to the table and kneeled next to it. "Hello my so called friends."

"Hi Remus!" Sirius greeted, happily.

Before Remus could reply, James and Sirius tackled Remus to the ground. Remus fell over with the two boys on top of him. He began to have trouble breathing as the two boys laid on top of him, pushing against his ribs and lungs. James's head was next to Remus's head.

"Ides!" James hissed in Remus's ear before jumping up and running out of the common room.

Sirius smirked and ruffled the shocked Remus's hair and raced after James.

Remus stayed laying on the ground, massaging his chest as he caught his breath. "Ow."

"Remus?" A male voice asked him, concerned.

The young werewolf looked up to see a sixth year with short brown hair and blue eyes staring at him. He was the Quidditch captain. "Hi Roger. What's up?"

"What's wrong with James and Sirius?" Roger asked, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Remus asked.

Roger blinked. "They just tackled you to the ground and ran away."

"Oh, that? I'm just trying to kill them." Remus explained.

Roger chuckled and held a hand out for Remus to take. Remus took his hand and let Roger pull him to his feet. "Don't kill them yet. We haven't won the House Cup yet."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do you need something else or can I go and kill them now?"

"Tell them that Quidditch practice is after lunch today. I think they've forgotten." Roger said.

Remus smiled. "I'll tell them right after I kill them."

Lily came over and stopped Roger from replying. "Remus, Professor McGonagall wanted me to remind you that your detention is tonight at eight."

Remus groaned. "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad. Professor McGonagall likes you." Lily replied.

"Thanks for the reminder, Lils, but I have to go now." Remus said, running out of the common room. He ran down the corridors to the Great Hall.

James and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating lunch happily. Remus stomped over to them and stood behind them. "Gits."

"Hi Remus! What took you so long?" James greeted, smiling at Remus.

"What was that in the common room? Ides?" Remus growled, crossing his arms. "First you force Sleeping Draught on me two times, making me lose valuable studying time, then you tell me about the ides. You're still making fun of me over this."

James smiled. "We would never, Remy."

Remus's eye twitched. He reached pass the two boys and grabbed their plates, which were piled with food. He dumped both plates on their heads.

James and Sirius screamed in annoyance and angry. "REMUS!"

"My hair!" Sirius growled. "You ruined my hair."

Remus laughed and walked away from them, but came back a second later. "Roger wanted me to tell you that Quidditch practice is after lunch."

James spluttered with angry. His eyes moving from Remus to Sirius to the table. Sirius nodded his head in understanding. He grabbed pitcher of pumpkin juice and dumped it on Remus's head.

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed.

"You started it!" Sirius accused.

Remus grabbed a bowl of pudding and threw it at Sirius, hitting him in the face. "No. You did. Wait, uh…no, James did." Remus grabbed a handful of salad and threw it at James, but James saw it coming and ducked. The salad threw pass him and hit a Ravenclaw, who was laughing at the three. The Ravenclaw stopped laughing and glared at Remus.

"Bloody git!" The Ravenclaw yelled and grabbed some pudding. She threw it at Remus, but hit a third year Slytherin instead.

McGonagall watched all of this shocked. A giant food fight started.

Dumbledore stood up and pulled his wand out. He froze all the food in the air. "That is enough!"

The food fall to the ground.

"So, who started this?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes twinkling.

All the students pointed towards where Remus, James, and Sirius were standing only to find the three gone. "It seems Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black have fled the scene." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "If anyone sees them, please inform them that I would like to see them in my office."

Remus ran out of the Great Hall with Sirius and James as soon as the food fight started. No doubt the three of them would receive all the blame. Remus couldn't complain, seeing as they were the ones who started the food fight. They ran to back to their dorm, meeting Roger and the other Gryffindor Quidditch players.

"What happened to you guys?" Roger asked, shocked.

James started laughing really hard, falling to the ground. Sirius joined him a few seconds later.

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't go to the Great Hall for a while."

"Why? What happened?" Alicia asked, curiously. She was a fifth year and a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Remus…fo…..food…fi-fight." Sirius managed to get out through his laughter.

Roger turned to Remus and raised a brow. "Food fight?

"I may have thrown food at James and Sirius, which resulted in a giant food fight in the Great Hall. It's still going on now. I wouldn't go there if I was you." Remus explained. "James and Sirius will meet you at the Quidditch pitch after we get cleaned up."

Remus grabbed James's and Sirius's robes and dragged them to their dorm room bathroom. "You guys better stop laughing or you're going to drown in the shower."

After calming their laughter, James and Sirius each took their own shower.

"Hi Remus, you want to come watch the practice?" James asked, as he pulled on his Quidditch robes.

"I got homework to do." Remus replied.

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm. "Do it later. To the Quidditch pitch!"

"I wonder where Peter is." James said, looking around the room. "Wasn't he hear when we left?"

"Who cares?" Sirius asked, pulling both his friends out of the dorm. "We're going to be late to practice if we don't leave now?"

The three boys managed to avoid all the teachers and make it to the Quidditch pitch easily.

Roger was there with most of the other team members. He smiled when James and Sirius walked onto the pitch with their broomsticks. Remus left them and went up to the stands to watch.

"Hi guys." Roger greeted, looking annoyed.

"We aren't that late are we?" James asked, worried.

Alicia shook her head. "It's not you. Joe has just quit the team."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

Joe was a seventh year. He was an awesome keeper for their team.

"He says he needs to start focusing on studying for his N.E.W.T." Roger answered, angrily. "And then just left. We need a new keeper or at least a temporary one until we find a new one."

James frowned. "How could he just quit? We have two more games to go."

Roger shook his head exasperated. "Let's just forget about Joe and focus on a new keeper."

"Do you have anyone who can play keeper?" Sirius asked.

"Not anyone good." Roger replied eyes narrowed as he thought.

James dragged Sirius away from the older players. "Do you think Remy would help us temporarily? He's a good keeper, right?"

Sirius bit his lip and looked up at the stands to see Remus reading a book. "When we play with him he's a good keeper. But, do you think he'll be able to do that in an actually game with everyone watching him? You know he doesn't like attention."

"I'm sure we can fix that, but right now, we need a keeper." James replied.

"We can try. Though, I'm not sure he'll like it." Sirius answered, frowning.

James looked at Roger, who was watching them curiously, and smiled. "We can ask Remus to be keeper. He's good at it when we play."

Roger grinned. "Hopefully as good as Joe."

"His broom is up at the castle though. And we don't want to risk going back up there to get it. We might get spotted and hauled off to Dumbledore's office." James replied.

"No worries." Roger replied. He pulled his wand out. "Accio Remus's broom."

James and Sirius watched curiously. A few seconds later, they had to duck as a broom came flying to the field and almost hit them in the head.

"Cool." James said.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled.

Remus looked up from his book and down at the field. "WHAT?"

"GET DOWN HERE!" James yelled back.

"WHY?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

Remus sighed and closed his book. He walked down to the field slowly and crossed his arms when he reached his friends, raising a brow. "So, what?"

"You're our new temporarily keeper." Roger explained.

"No." Remus replied without a second to think.

James smirked. "That means yes in Remus's language."

Remus turned to glare at James. "No, it means no. N-O."

Sirius winked at Roger, before turning to James and Remus. "But Remus, our keeper quit. Without a keeper, we'll lose Quidditch." Sirius whined with puppy eyes.

Remus frowned and closed his eyes. "No Sirius."

"Remus, you don't want us to lose, do you?" James asked, sadly. "It will upset us so much."

The young werewolf covered his ears with his hands. "I'm not listening. I'm not listening. Lalalala."

Roger raised a brow. "Wha….."

Sirius and James shushed him, both of them smirking. They played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, which James won.

James pulled Remus's hands off his ears. "Remy!"

Remus grimaced and opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"We really need a keeper. We don't want to lose. You know how much Quidditch means to us." James said, sad eyes staring at Remus.

Remus paled and started to struggle against James's grip on his wrists. "No. No. No. NO! Not going to work this time."

Sirius smirked behind James's back. "Remus, be a great friend and help us out. We desperately need a keeper. And you're an awesome keeper."

"Not listening. Lalalalala!" Remus said.

Sirius came up to James and put a hand over Remus's mouth. He looked at Remus with his puppy eyes. "Not only will you let us done by not helping us, but think of all the Gryffindors. They'll all be upset if we lose and there is a chance we're playing Slytherin in the finals if we win our next game. Do you want Slytherin to win? Are you going to betray us? I thought we were your friends!"

Remus bowed his head. "I hate you, you know that."

"Love you to, Remy." James replied, happily. He turned to Roger. "He agrees."

Roger shook his head. "Do you guys do this a lot?"

"Of course. Remus should just agree from the start and save us the time. He always caves." Sirius replied.

Remus grabbed his broom and glared at them. "Hate you all."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Time to practice. You know the plays, Remus?"

"I get dragged to all your practices. Of course I know the plays." Remus grumbled.

"Let's start then." Roger replied.

A few hours later, the seven players landed on the ground. Most of them were smiling, happy about the practice. Remus was frowning and rubbing his shoulder where he got hit by a bludger.

Roger was smiling as he led the team back to the castle. "Great practice. Remus, you are our new keeper."

"Temporarily." Remus growled.

Roger raised a brow and looked at James and Sirius. "What do you two say?"

"Don't worry. We can get him to agree to be the new keeper." James replied, smiling. He grabbed Remus's hand. "But we got to go now. The teachers are still looking for us, I bet. And we should take Remus to get his bruises from the bludgers healed."

Sirius nodded his head and ran inside the castle with James dragging Remus.

"It's alright. I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing." Remus protested.

"We aren't going to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey would heal you, then turn us over to McGonagall." Sirius replied.

Remus blinked. "Then where are we going?"

"Back to our dorm." James said.

Remus sat on his bed and looked at James and Sirius confused.

"Take your shirt off. I know a healing spell that will heal those bruises." James said, pulling his wand out.

Remus frowned. "That's okay. It's just bruises. I'll survive. They'll heal in time."

Sirius frowned and looked at James, who was frowning to. "Remus, you got hit with the bludgers a lot and you weren't wearing the any of the armor that keepers wear, which makes it worse. We really should heal them. And, you got that detention with McGonagall tonight. By that time, you'll be in more pain then you are now. Let us heal them."

"You guys worry too much." Remus growled, standing up, wincing a little as he moved. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me all the time. I'm not some little kid who needs someone to protect him."

James raised a brow. "Sit down, Remus." His friend looked ready to protest, so James pushed him back onto the bed. He glared at Remus, which said don't move, before pulling Sirius out of the room. They closed the dorm door and looked around to make sure they were alone in the hallway.

"We don't worry over him that much, do we?" Sirius whispered, keeping an eye on the stairs.

James frowned and leaned against the wall. He looked in the opposite direction to make sure no one was coming. "I think he was referring to around the full moon. You know when he gets really pale and weak. He sleeps in class around that time and doesn't eat a lot. Then when he comes back, he's even worse than before he leaves. We worry over him because of that."

"Because we care." Sirius growled.

"I know. We'll talk about that with Remus after he figures out we know. For now, we have to heal Remus's bruises." James replied. He went back into the dorm to find Remus, pouting on his bed.

Remus looked up when they came back in. "Am I allowed to move? I want to take a shower and get dinner before my detention tonight."

"After I heal your bruises." James replied.

Remus growled. "James….."

"Remus, you aren't going to go anyway until I heal your bruises. I don't care if you do have detention. I'll keep you here for the rest of your life if I have to." James said.

Sighing, Remus slowly took his shirt off to show his chest covered in bruises.

"I didn't realize we hit you with the bludgers that many times." Sirius said, frowning.

James got to work quickly and started to heal all the bruises. It took him a few minutes to get all of his bruises healed. "There you go. All healed."

Sirius frowned when all the bruises were gone. "James, he's covered in scars." He whispered in James's ear.

"I know." James whispered back. "Later."

Remus jumped off his bed and went to take a shower. His friends followed him.

The three of them snuck into the kitchen after their showers. They figured it was best to not go back to the Great Hall for a while.

"Have fun in detention!" James exclaimed after they finished dinner.

Remus glowered at him. "If I'm going to McGonagall's then you two are coming with me." Not waiting for a reply, Remus's grabbed Sirius's and James's arm and dragged them with him.

McGonagall was waiting for them outside her classroom. "Dumbledore has told me that you will each serve two weeks of detention. Every night at eight you will report to me. Tonight you will go to the Hospital Wing and clean bedpans without magic."

Grumbling to themselves, the boys walked to the Hospital Wing. "I can't believe you dragged us into this."

"You started it." Remus replied.

"He's going to get it." James growled to Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head. "Oh, you know it."

**A/N: Please review!**

****This chapter really has nothing to do with the prank. It got completely off track. I decided that the boys would take a break from the prank and discover the potions.**  
><strong>


	6. March 5th

**Beware the Ides of March**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was spending my time writing my other stories and forgot about this story.**

**Also, someone asked me if this was Sirius/Remus romance. The answer is NO! I will never write that. I don't write yaoi.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**March 5th**

Sirius winked at Peter before he and James left the Great Hall. They told Remus they were going to go work on their next prank. As soon as they said that, Remus turned away as a way to say to keep him out of it. He didn't participate in the pranks much, mostly just the Marauder's pranks and a few others.

When James and Sirius were gone, Peter looked up from his lunch to look at Remus. Remus looked much calmer then he did for the past few days. It was probably because Sirius and James didn't freak him out yesterday or today so far. He was beginning to relax and think that nothing was wrong. And soon that false sense of security was going to be crushed.

Peter put his fork down and stood up. "Remus, I'm going to go help Sirius and James."

"You guys should grow up." Remus muttered under his breath, before looking up and smiling at Peter. "Kay, I'll see you later."

Peter nodded his head and walked out of the hall. He went outside and into the clearing in the forest. They used that place as their private place to talk. No one ever went into the forest so they didn't know about the clearing, so the Marauders were never disturbed there. Though it was the first place one of the Marauders would go to if they were looking for another. That made is difficult to talk about one of the Marauders since you had to keep your eyes and ears open to listen for him.

"Welcome Peter!" Sirius said when he saw Peter in the clearing.

"We thought you might be Remus." James said.

Peter shook his head. "He's still in the Great Hall."

James shrugged. "He probably won't be coming out here anyway. He doesn't want to help us with this supposed prank we're supposedly planning."

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Peter asked as he sat on the ground.

"Yesterday after Quidditch practice, James was healing Remus…" Sirius started.

Peter raised a brow. "Why was James healing Remus?"

"Cause we couldn't take Remus to Madam Pomfrey. She would have handed us over to McGonagall." James explained.

"Now I'm really lost." Peter said.

James sighed. "We started a food fight yesterday at lunch and spent the whole day running from teachers and Prefects."

Peter nodded his head. "Got that, but what happened to Remus that he needed healed?"

"We pummeled him with Bludgers." Sirius replied.

Peter sweat dropped. "Why?"

Realization dawned on James. "Oh right, you don't know. Joe, our keeper, quit. So we made Remus our new keeper. Sirius and Bilius pummeled him with Bludgers during practice. I'm surprised he was able to stay on a broom with how many Bludgers hit him."

"Probably his werewolf strength," Sirius said to James before turning back to Peter. "Anyway, he was covered in bruises by the time we were done. We took him back to our dorm to heal him."

"After I finished healing him, we found all these scars on his body." James said.

"And?" Peter asked.

Sirius glared at him. "Don't be dense, Peter."

"What is he?" James asked.

"A werewolf," Peter replied.

Remus finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall. He immediately went to the library to get a book. He found the book a few weeks ago, but a third year needed it for an essay so he let her take it. Remus was hoping the book would be back in the library so he could read it now.

After searching for fifteen minutes for the book, Remus went to Madam Pince "Excuse me, ma'am, I am looking for a book."

"What book is that?" Madam Pince asked.

Remus looked at her shyly. "_Truth about Werewolves._"

Madam Pince nodded her head. "That book was just checked out early this morning."

Remus groaned. "By who?"

Madam Pince looked at her list. "By James Potter."

James pulled a book about werewolves out of his bag and opened it to the page he had marked. "I snuck into the library early this morning to get this." He put the book in the middle of their circle.

_A person becomes infected with lycanthropy when they are bitten by another werewolf in his transformed state. A person only transforms one night a month on the night of the full moon. Transforming into a werewolf is extremely painful. Many people don't make it through their first transformation. Those that do make it, live a cursed life. For twelve nights a year that person is a werewolf._

_When transformed, a werewolf loses all sense of who he is as a human. He no longer thinks like a human; instead he thinks like a beast. Werewolves will attack any humans that come near it, even his best friends. No human is safe around werewolves. Most people infected with lycanthropy will lock themselves up before the moon rises to keep themselves from going out and infecting someone else with this curse. With no one to attack, werewolves attack themselves, giving them many scars. Werewolf wounds cannot be healed with magic since they are dark magical creatures. Using a healing potion after the full moon will only heal the self-inflicted wounds half-way. The wounds have to heal by themselves after that. The scars a werewolf receives from his wounds will be with him forever in his life._

Peter stopped reading. He looked sick at what he read. "Remus harms himself?"

"He must get locked up somewhere or he really does go home on the day of the full moon." Sirius said.

"What do we do?" Peter asked.

"I wish there was some way we could help him." Sirius said.

James looked at the next part of the book.

"Isn't there some type of cure for this?" Peter asked.

"Of course there isn't. If there was, then there would be no werewolves. If there was, Remus wouldn't have to go through this." Sirius said.

"Remus doesn't deserve this." Peter said.

Sirius sighed. "This explains why Remus has healing potions."

"What do we do?" Peter asked.

James looked up from the book. "The full moon is in ten days. Let's keep our prank going until his birthday. We end the prank on his birthday and keep him calm and relaxed after it."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

James pointed to the next paragraph in the book.

_Around the full moon it is a good idea to keep someone infected with lycanthropy happy and relaxed. The more distressed the person is the worst the full moon for that month will be. The transformation for him will be much more painful for him and the werewolf will be crazier. He will attack himself more if he is locked up. If the human mind is very upset or mad before the transformation, those emotions will go to the werewolf's mind. People infected with lycanthropy who have been very distressed before transformation have been known to die or come very close to dying._

Sirius tore his eyes from the book. "That almost happened last year."

"What did?" Peter asked weakly.

"I remember Remus leaving to supposedly go home for his cousin's wedding last June. He looked really upset and mad about something." Sirius said.

Peter looked up. "I remember that. He came back looking very bad. He was very pale and looked very weak."

"I remember that. It made me feel so bad." James said quietly.

"Why? It's not like you're the one who hurts him." Sirius asked.

James looked at the book. "Before he left we got into a huge fight. I was mad because I knew he was lying to us so we got into an argument about it. We both said things we didn't mean to say and our friendship ended before he left. When he came back and I saw how horrible he looked, I forgot all about the fight."

"How did you know the wedding was a lie?" Sirius asked.

"I asked him to come over on New Year's Eve for the Potter's party. Remember, you guys were there." James explained. "He told me his cousin was getting married that day and couldn't come. It pissed me off when he tried to use the excuse in June."

Sirius nodded his head. "Hopefully, now that we know, there won't be any more arguments before Remus leaves. I don't want him to die."

James glared at Sirius, but couldn't disagree with him.

The boys sat outside for the rest of the day going through the book and talking about Remus.

James flipped through the book and stopped on a page. He read it before sighing. "Let's go back to the castle. I'm sure Remus is wondering where we are."

Remus looked up from his dinner when his friends joined him. He looked at them nervously.

Sirius saw this and smiled. "Are you okay, Remus?"

Remus nodded his head. _They don't know. They can't know. If they did, they wouldn't be sitting with me. Relax Remus. They don't know._

"Where have you guys been all day?" Remus asked in a shaky voice.

James raised a brow. "Planning. Are you sure you are okay? You sound really nervous about something."

Remus smiled nervously. "N-never b-better."

"If you say so." James replied.

**A/N: Simple! Sorry it's not that long. I have an idea of what to do for the next chapter. It was going to go in this chapter, but they don't have class on this day since it's a Sunday so it has to be in the next chapter. So it shouldn't take me long to get the next chapter up.**

**Please review!**


	7. March 6th

**Beware the Ides of March**

**A/N: I know I said in the last chapter that it wouldn't take me long to update but I kind of forgot about this story again and when I do remember it I am busy with another story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**March 6th**

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Sirius yelled the next morning. He was pacing around the room hitting two pots together. "Time for Breakfast!"

Remus pulled his curtains apart and grabbed his wand off his nightstand. He fired the body-bind curse at Sirius before pulling the curtains shut again and going back to sleep.

Laughing, James rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses. "Bad luck, mate." He said to Sirius as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Peter pulled his curtains apart to find Sirius on the ground. He raised a brow before shrugging and falling back onto his bed asleep.

Sirius was forced to remain trapped on the ground until James came out of the bathroom and finished getting dressed. After he got dressed, James grabbed his wand and sat on his bed, staring at Sirius.

"Should I release you? Or should I let you stay like this?" James pondered, tapping his chin with his wand.

Sirius glared up at James.

James pretended to ponder the situation really hard for fifteen minutes before he released Sirius. As soon as he was free, Sirius jumped to his feet and tackled James off his bed. The two wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before James threw Sirius off of him.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asked, looking down at them through tired eyes.

"Morning Pete. You should start getting ready for the day. Breakfast will be over in twenty minutes then we have to go to class." Sirius replied.

At that, Peter jumped out of bed. He didn't want to miss breakfast. He wouldn't make it through the day without breakfast!

"We still need to get Remus up." James looked at Remus's bed.

"Let's just flip his mattress and be done with it." Sirius said. Without waiting for a reply, Sirius moved over to Remus's bed and flipped it.

Remus groaned under the mattress. "Who did that? Can't you just act like normal people and pummel me with a pillow until I get up? "

Remus didn't get a reply. He freed himself from the mattress to find everyone gone. "Jerks," He said before throwing his mattress back onto the bed frame.

After getting dressed, Remus made it down to the Great Hall. He sat down across from Sirius and Peter. "Thanks for waiting for me, mates."

Sirius grinned. "No problem, mate."

"You better eat fast, Remus. Breakfast is over in five minutes." James smirked.

"GITS!" Remus screamed before he started shoveling food down his throat.

A bell chimed signaling it was time for class.

Grinning, James grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"James, I was eating." Remus complained.

"Yes, and now it's time for class." James replied happily.

The four boys sat down together in the back of the classroom talking quietly with each other, well three were talking. The fourth was pouting and grumbling about not getting breakfast.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, do you have something you want to tell the class?" McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am." James answered for them.

"I do!" Remus said, slamming a hand on his desk, startling the class. "My friends are big fat GITS!"

"You can really feel the love in the air." Sirius muttered, grinning at Remus.

McGonagall stared at her students for a few minutes. "Just be quiet. I'm trying to teach class." McGonagall replied. She turned back to the class, deciding to ignore Remus. "Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?"

Remus and Lily were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Ms. Evans," McGonagall asked.

"An animagus is a wizard or witch that can morph into an animal at will." Lily answered, smiling at her professor.

"Correct, take ten points, Ms. Evans." McGonagall replied. She turned to the rest of the students.

As an example, McGonagall morphed into a cat then transformed back into a human.

"An animagus transforms at will and can transform whenever he or she wants. When an animagus morphs, the witch or wizard can keep her or his mind while in their animal form. You do not choose your animal form. Your form is chosen by your personality and traits. Animals all mean something different in our word. A dog symbolizes guardianship and faithfulness. They are a symbol of fierce loyalty, temperate, vigilance, and are very courageous. A person with traits like that would be a dog." McGonagall started her lecture.

Lily raised her hand. "What do other animals mean?"

McGonagall smiled. "What animal do you want to know about?"

"Cat!" Lily said. She was curious about her professor's form.

"Stag!" James offered. A stag was his favorite animal.

"A wolf!" Sirius said. He was curious to see if Remus had the traits of a wolf as he was a werewolf.

Remus worriedly looked up from his notes.

"A lion!"

"Unicorn!"

"Dove!"

McGonagall smiled. "We obviously don't have time to discuss all these animals. So, you will all write an essay on the animal of your choice. One parchment on the traits and personality someone would need to be that animal. Also give a background history of the animal."

"For once something I want to do." Sirius whispered to Remus, who rolled his eyes.

"Now as I was saying, your personality and traits choose your animal." McGonagall went back to her lecture.

James looked up suddenly with twinkling eyes. A brilliant idea just came to him. He turned to Sirius. "I have a plan to help Remus." He said quietly.

"What?" Sirius whispered back confused.

James glanced at McGonagall. "We have to get out of here."

Sirius looked at Remus and Peter in front of him. He turned back to James. "I'll get us out of here."

"Becoming an animagus takes a long time and is very difficult. Very few wizards and witches can do it. When you become an animagus, you have to register with the Ministry of Magic. Failing to do so will land you in Azkaban." McGonagall continued her lecture.

Sirius drew his wand out. He pointed it at Peter and whispered a spell.

Peter fell off his chair, unconscious.

Remus looked down at Peter shocked. "Peter?"

"He fainted." Sirius said dramatically as he jumped out of his seat.

McGonagall stopped her lecture. She looked warily at the four boys. "What are you four doing now?"

"Peter fainted, ma'am!" James exclaimed. "Can Sirius and I take him to the Hospital Wing?"

"Go ahead." McGonagall replied, waving a hand at them.

James picked Peter's ankles up and Sirius grabbed his wrists. They carried him out of the classroom.

Remus watched them go bemused.

James and Sirius dropped Peter on the ground a few feet from the classroom. They looked around to make sure they were alone before Sirius cast a charm on Peter to wake him up.

"What happened?" Peter asked, rubbing his head.

"I knocked you out." Sirius said simply.

"Why?" Peter cried.

"We needed to get out of class. Come on, let's go to our dorm." James replied.

When they were sitting in their room, James pulled out _Truth about Werewolves_. He flipped through it until he found the correct page. "Read this."

_Animals are the only ones who can be with a werewolf on the night on the full moon. Werewolves do not harm other animals. Animals can stay with a werewolf on the full moon and control them. They can keep a werewolf from attacking himself or harming humans during the full moon, but this is very rare. Animals fear werewolves and don't trust them._

"What is your brilliant idea?" Peter asked, slightly confused by why he had to read this.

Sirius sighed. "Don't you see it, Pete? James wants us to become illegal Animagi to helped Remus during the full moon."

"But we don't know how to become Animagi." Peter protested.

"We just have to research it and I'm sure between the four of us, we'll be able to do it." James replied.

Peter bit his lip. "Do we tell Remus?"

James shook his head. "I want to research it some first. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Get whose hope up?" A voice asked behind them.

The boys whipped around to find Remus standing in the doorway with his school books under one arm. James inconspicuously and slowly moved his pillow down his bed until it was covering the book.

"Snape's." Peter replied nervously. He shrugged when James and Sirius stared at him.

Remus stared at them. "You don't want to….forget it. I don't want to know."

The boys sighed in relief.

Remus threw his books on his bed and turned back to his friends. He looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you not in the Hospital Wing?"

"It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to help Peter. You know how fast she works." James replied.

"I guess." Remus shrugged.

"So, why aren't you in class?" James asked.

"Transfiguration has ended and now we have a free period." Remus replied, still giving his friends suspicious looks. "Besides our animal essay, our other homework for Transfiguration is two rolls of parchment on Animagi, the basics of the transformation, why they have to register with the Ministry of Magic, the difference between Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation, etc."

James looked at Sirius and Peter and smirked. This essay was the perfect excuse for them to go the library and look up Animagi.

That night, James and Sirius got Peter to distract Remus by asking for help with Defense while they went to the library to check out a bunch of books on Animagi. They each found three books to check out. They shoved them in their book bags so Remus wouldn't see them and get even more suspicious.

"Madam Pince, we need one more thing." Sirius said after they got the books.

Madam Pince grimaced. Firstly, these boys never came into the library without Mr. Lupin and that was very rarely of their own free will. Secondly, they never wanted to touch the books or read them. Now, they were in here alone and asking for books. "What do you need?"

"We have essays to do on the history of an animal of our choice and the traits that a person would need to have to become that animal." James explained. "Can you tell us where I would find a book with that information on stags?"

"And wolves for me." Sirius said.

Madam Pince stared at the boys in front of her. She never expected them to actually want books for homework. "Follow me." She said shortly.

Remus looked up from his essay when Sirius and James came into the dorm. He finished helping Peter with Defense a while ago and decided to start work on his animal essay.

James threw his bag on his bed and walked over to Remus's bed. He looked down at the essay. "Tigers?"

Remus shrugged. "Sirius took wolf so I needed something else."

Sirius grinned from his bed. "So, how is your Ides problem going?"

Remus twitched at the word 'Ides.' "Don't say that word."

Sirius's grin widened. "Ides, Ides, Ides, Ides, Ides, Ides, Ides, Ides."

Remus screamed and launched himself off his bed and at Sirius. They both tumbled off Sirius's bed and started to wrestle.

"IDES!" Sirius shouted, throwing Remus off him.

"NO IDES!" Remus yelled, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Sirius.

"Now, Remus, calm down. I was just joking." Sirius said, edging closer to the door.

"You don't joke about the Ides." Remus hissed.

Sirius's lips twitched. "Yeah, well…see ya!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PRAT!" Remus ran down the stairs after Sirius.

James and Peter laughed and ran after them. "DON'T KILL HIM, LUPIN!" James yelled through his laughter.

Remus looked up. He looked at his prey under him then back at James. "But he deserves it."

Sirius hissed and pushed Remus off of him.

With Remus not covering Sirius anymore, James saw what Remus did to him and burst out laughing. He doubled-over in laughter with tears of mirth in his eyes. "Si.-sirius….y-your….h-hair."

"What about my hair?" Sirius screamed.

Peter chuckled. "It's rainbow colors."

Sirius screamed and grabbed his hair to pull it in front of his eyes. "REMUS JOHN!"

Remus grinned. "Time for detention, guys." He ran out of the common room with a laughing James and an angry Sirius following him.

Peter chuckled and went back to his room to continue his work on his essay.

Madam Pomfrey stared at Sirius's hair for a few minutes when the boys reached the Hospital Wing. She sighed and shook her head. Those boys…..

****A/N: Please Review!**  
><strong>


	8. March 7th

**Beware the Ides of March**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And, I am so sorry that I have not been updating. To those who say they are not going to continue reading my story if I don't update soon, go screw yourself. I have a lot of other stories to write. I have a life outside of Fanfiction. I have a nephew that I babysit at least twice a week. And I am going back to college in a few weeks and my schedule is crazy this year. I am FREAKING busy!**

**March 7th **

"Peter, Sirius, it is time for the Marauders prank!" James declared that day when he woke Sirius and Peter up. He looked at Remus to make sure he was still asleep. "Against Mr. Lupin."

"Finally!" Sirius said happily. "Do you have the hairs?"

"Yep. I already put a hair in each of the vials. We each get two vials. I figured that each vial will last about half an hour. So we get that long to freak Mr. Lupin out. You both know the plan." James said.

Peter and Sirius smirked.

James pulled six vials out of his nightstand. He gave two to each of his friends. He pocketed his two and turned to Remus. "Wake up." He kicked the bed.

"Go away." Remus mumbled sleepily.

"We have class. Get up." James kicked the bed again.

Remus grabbed his blanket and pillow with his eyes shut. He rolled off the bed with them. He put his pillow under his head and wrapped his blanket around him.

James stared at his friend. "Remus, if you don't get up, I'm dragging you down to the Great Hall."

"No, you won't. You like me too much to do that to me." Remus mumbled sleepily, wrapping the blanket around him more tightly.

James sighed. "I'm serious, Remy."

Remus didn't reply.

James clapped his hands. "Well, alright then." He grabbed the blanket and started dragging it out of the room with Remus still wrapped in it.

Sirius laughed and followed James down the stairs. Peter grabbed Remus's bag and a change of clothes for Remus and followed them. They could hear Remus mumbling in annoyance about the stairs, which made they laugh more.

"There is still time for you to get up and get dressed. This is your final chance to get up before I decide you don't deserve any more chances." James said as he stopped next to the portrait.

"I'm tired." Remus whined.

James smirked. "I'll take that as a no. Mind helping, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Sure." He grabbed the opposite end of the bundle and helped James pick him up. "To the Great Hall!"

The boys left the tower, laughing all the way. Sirius and James grunted a few times as they carried Remus down the stairs. It was hard work carrying someone down the stairs without falling or dropping the person.

By the time they reached the second floor, Remus was finally awake enough to realize that his friends were taking him to the Great Hall. "James, Sirius, let me out of this blanket." Remus ordered.

"Nope, I gave you a chance, but you chose to ignore it." James replied.

"James." Remus growled.

"Sorry, James is not here right now." James said.

Remus hissed. "Potter, let me out now!"

James grinned at Sirius and Peter. He ignored all the strange looks from the students in the Great Hall and continued to his seat.

"James." Remus whined as he tried to push his way out of the blankets.

"One sec, Rems," James replied.

A second later, Remus groaned as he body hit the ground. James and Sirius, being them, decided to just drop him, not put him down gently. Remus pushed his blankets away and stood up, looking disheveled. Not being a Marauder for nothing, Remus didn't look the least bit embarrassed about what happened or with all the eyes on him. Being embarrassed was not allowed when you are friends with James and Sirius. James and Sirius worked hard on him and Peter to keep them from getting embarrassed.

"Prats," Remus muttered.

James and Sirius just grinned at him.

Peter tossed the uniform to Remus.

"Thanks Pete." Remus said.

James grinned evilly. "Hey Rems, you're not allowed to leave the Great Hall to get dressed."

Remus scowled at him. "You aren't my boss."

"No, but are you a Marauder or not?" James asked with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with getting dressed?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked. "If you get dressed in here, then you just prove that you aren't afraid and you are a true Marauder, especially with the teachers in here."

"I'll get detention." Remus hissed.

"Firstly, we are still in detention, so what will it matter? And secondly, when have Marauders ever cared about detention?" James asked.

Peter sighed. "Just do it, Remus. They won't shut up until you do or until you leave to get changed, but when you come back they were mock you about it until they get something else to mock you about."

Remus growled. He shoved his white buttoned shirt, grey v-neck jumper, grey blazer, tie, robe, shoes, and socks into Peter's hand. He sat on the ground and pulled his blanket over him. After a few aggravating minutes, he emerged with his pants on. Remus brushed his hair out of his face with a smirk at James and Sirius.

"Prat," Sirius muttered.

"Fine, but this time, no blanket. You have to get dressed the rest of the way without covering yourself." James said with a frown.

Remus sighed. "You are so annoying. Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because if you didn't, then we would make your life a living hell?" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe. I see what you do to everyone who isn't friends or fans of you two idiots." Remus replied.

"You might want to hurry up. Breakfast is almost over and you aren't allowed to go to class in your pajamas." James said.

Remus rolled his eyes and took his shirt off. A few girls around his age let out wolf-whistles or laughs. "I hope you two are happy." He hissed. "I don't like people seeing my scars."

Sirius shrugged. "Actually, I forgot you had those, but if people ask about them, just say 'battle scars.'"

Remus stared at him. "No."

"The girls don't seem to care about them." James laughed. "Just listen to their whistles."

Remus buttoned up his shirt and gave James an annoyed look. "You're funny, real funny, Potter."

James grinned. "Behind you."

Remus sighed and looked around. He grinned sheepishly at Professor McGonagall. "Uh…..they made me." He pointed at his friends.

McGonagall shook her head. "When will you boys learn?"

"Probably never," James, Sirius, and Peter said.

"When I get away from these three idiots," Remus said.

"Then get away from them. You could be a very great and respectable student and person if you didn't hang with those three all the time." Lily said as she walked passed with her friends, who laughed and smiled at Remus.

"Nice show, Rems. If you ever want to get away from your friends, we'll be glad to hang with you." Alice said with a teasing wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus replied, smirking at the girls. Damn, he's been spending way too much time with James and Sirius.

McGonagall sighed. Why did these four have to be in her house? What almighty and powerful person did she insult to deserve this? "Mr. Lupin, I like you so I'll just take ten points from you for this. Just don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am." Remus replied, grinning at her. He finished getting dressed and sat down to enjoy what was left of breakfast.

James pouted. "Minnie never lets us get away with anything."

"That's because you cause so much mischief." Remus pointed out.

"So do you." James argued.

"That I do, but I know how to charm my away out of trouble, lie, and not get caught. Can you do any of that?" Remus asked.

James pouted. "I can, but they never believe me when I lie."

"That's because they always know it is you and Sirius." Peter said.

"But why?" Sirius asked. "I mean you two hang with us to, but they always come to us first."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm just guessing here, but I think it has to do with that fact that you two got detention in our first year during the sorting ceremony." He paused and smirked. "And maybe the hat warned the teachers about your mischievous ways because of everything it saw in your heads."

"THAT'S IT!" James and Sirius yelled, earning a few weird looks from everyone around them. The two boys didn't even notice them as they began to plot revenge against the Sorting Hat for betraying them.

Remus slammed his head on the table. He wasn't being serious when he said that. His friends were insane.

"Isn't it time for class?" Peter asked.

Remus looked at James and Sirius. They were both still in deep conversation about revenge against the hat. "Let's just leave them here."

Peter shrugged and followed Remus out of the Great Hall.

When they were gone, James and Sirius looked up and smirked. "Do you want to go first?" James asked.

"Love to." Sirius replied. He left the Great Hall with James and went to a broom cupboard while James stood outside as a guard. After drinking the polyjuice potion, Sirius changed the color of his tie and the trim of his vest, then he changed the house emblem on his robe and blazer to that of the Slytherin house.

"You done yet, Sirius?" James whispered through the door.

Sirius looked himself over. "Yeah."

James looked up and down the hallway. "It's clear. You can come out."

Sirius stepped out of the closet and James shuddered. "It's creepy seeing you look like Snivellus."

Sirius grimaced. "Try being him. The potion was disgusting."

"Rems is with Peter. They are on their way to Defense, but are taking the long way. If you take the secret passage you can catch up to them and scare Rems before class." James said.

"Righty-o." Sirius replied and headed down the hallway to the secret passage.

James went left instead of following Sirius.

"Lupin."

Remus stopped walking to look behind him to see Snape standing there. He looked at Peter, but saw that he had left him. "What?"

Snape smirked evilly. He moved closer to Remus. "Beware of the Ides, Lupin." He hissed in Remus's ear.

Remus jumped and moved away from Snape. "What?"

"The Ides are getting closer. Very, very soon the ides will be here for you." Snape hissed before turning around and leaving.

"What the hell is going on?" Remus muttered.

"Remus?"

Remus jumped and whipped around to see James standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"Snape….Ides….." Remus muttered.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "We have to get to Defense before we are late."

"But Snape…."

James sighed. "Remus, this is ridiculous. The Ides are not haunting you and Snape is not here or trying to scare you."

Remus shook his head.

James rolled his eyes and dragged Remus to class by the arm.

"Hi Remus. Where did you go?" Peter asked when Remus and James came into class.

"Snape…..Ides…."

James pushed Remus into his seat and rolled his eyes at Peter. "Don't mind him. He's gone a bit loony."

Peter shrugged. "Where's Sirius?"

James shrugged. "You know what he is like. He always disappears."

"How?" Remus whispered, staring at James and Peter with wide eyes. "How did you get Snape in on it?"

James raised a brow. "In on what?"

Remus's eye twitched violently. "DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL INNOCENT, POTTER! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING!"

A cough caught the boys' attention and turned to see Professor Kirk standing in front of their table, raising a brow at the boys with the rest of the students turned around in their seats to stare at the friends. "Is there a problem, boys?" He asked calmly.

"Not a thing, sir." Sirius's voice drawled.

Remus screamed when he heard Sirius's voice and fell off his chair. He twisted around on the ground to glare at Sirius. "It was you!" He snarled.

"What was me?" Sirius asked amused, staring down at Remus.

"I don't know how, but it was you!" Remus shouted, climbing to his feet and pointing a finger in Sirius's face. "It's always you. I'm keeping my eyes on you, Black!"

"Mr. Lupin?" Kirk asked a bit worriedly since he never saw this side to his student. "Are you alright?"

Peter and James shared a look, both fighting with huge difficult to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but Remus is a bit paranoid right now." Sirius said, giving his teacher an innocent smile. "We don't know why. Perhaps he is having nightmares?"

"I am not!" Remus shouted. "It's you three! You're trying to mess with my head!"

"Remus, would we ever do that?" James asked, having to bite his lips to keep from smirking.

"YES!" Remus yelled angrily. "Yes, you bloody well would!"

Sirius sighed tiredly and turned to his professor. "I really don't think he's been sleeping well. He is mixing reality with his dreams."

Kirk looked from Remus to Sirius then back at the twitching boy. "Perhaps one of you should take Mr. Lupin to the Hospital Wing to get a Calming Draught." He suggested.

Remus shot his professor a betrayed look. "I don't need a Calming Draught! I need to punch Sirius's lights out!"

"Calming Draught it is." Sirius said, edging away from Remus before he could destroy his looks with a black eye. "But I don't think it is a good idea for me to go."

"I'll take him, sir." James said, standing up and moving around Sirius as they traded places. "Come along, Remus." He grabbed his friend's arm and started dragging the protesting boy away, unaware of the suspicious look that a certain redhead shot him.

"I don't need a Calming Draught." Remus growled when they were in the hallway.

James coughed. "Rems, you were going a bit insane in there."

Scoffing, Remus crossed his arms stubbornly and looked at the paintings on the wall. "Or maybe it is that you guys are not insane enough."

When he didn't get a reply, Remus looked at his friend in annoyance, only to see that James had completely disappeared. Turning around sharply, Remus whipped his head side from side, trying to find the black haired. "James? Where'd you go? This isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?" A gentle voice asked.

Remus whipped around to see Lily standing there. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Lily smiled at him. "I will go back in a minute, but I have message for you."

"A message?" Remus repeated in confusion.

Nodding, Lily moved closer to Remus, invading his personal space as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Only eight more days until the ides are here. I hope you are ready for them, Remus."

At her words, Remus froze in place, staring in blank shock at the redhead.

Smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong, Lily patted his cheek before moving passed, heading back to class.

Barely a few seconds later, James was clapping Remus on the shoulder. "What did Evans want?"

"Wh-how…wh….y–" Remus turned his head to look at James. "YOU! It was you!"

James raised a brow. "What was me?"

When Remus didn't reply and just stared at him, James sighed and grabbed his friend by the elbow to start dragging him to the Hospital Wing. Luckily for Remus's sanity, they didn't meet anyone else on the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was surprised by their sudden entrance, even more so when neither of them were bleeding.

After a quick, quiet conversation with Madam Pomfrey while Remus sat on a bed, glaring at James's back, James moved back over to Remus while the nurse went to get a Calming Draught.

"I don't need a potion." Remus grumbled.

"Mate, you thought Snape _and _Lily were telling you about the Ides." James pointed out, smirking. "You need a Calming Draught and probably some sleep."

"I sleep just fine!" Remus snapped.

James raised a brow. "That sure explains the snappish attitude." He said sarcastically.

"No one asked you." Remus retorted when Madam Pomfrey returned with a goblet for the boy.

"Here you go, Mr. Lupin. Drink it all." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed him the goblet.

"Madam Pomfrey, I assure you, I am fine. I don't need that." Remus pleaded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. Remus was always difficult to get to drink potions. Usually he was so wounded and in pain that he just obeyed without thought. When he was like this, he was difficult. "I heard about what happened in class and on the way here, Mr. Lupin. I assure you, you need it." She pushed the goblet into his hands. "Honestly, I am terrified to see what you will be like in your OWLs and NEWTs year."

Remus scowled down at the goblet because of the potion and at the nurse's words. Figuring it was best to just get it over with, he tilted his head back a bit and chugged the potion down. When it was gone, he grimaced at the taste left in his mouth as Madam Pomfrey took the goblet.

"Wait a few minutes then you can leave, Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey told him before walking away.

James watched her go before turning to Remus with a smirk. Remus, who was distracted by the horrible taste in his mouth, didn't notice the look.

James ducked down and crawled under the bed. As he was doing this, the door to the Hospital Wing open quietly and closed so as not to alert Madam Pomfrey.

"Ides." A voice whispered into Remus's ear.

Remus went to scream in shock when a hand slammed over his mouth to keep him from screaming. He turned his head to see James kneeling on the bed beside him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So close, so very close." James continued in a whisper, smirking when he saw Remus's eyes widen. "The game will begin very soon when the ghosts come out to play."

Remus's jaw went slack as James jumped off the bed and ever so calmly walked out of the Hospital Wing like he didn't have a care in the world.

The moment the door closed behind him, the James under the bed rolled out from under it and leaned on the bed behind Remus. "What's up?"

Very slowly, Remus turned his head to Sirius like he was a robot. He stared at his friend for a moment before a look of horror appeared on his face. "You're not real! It's just a figment of my imagination!" He cried before running out of the Hospital Wing.

A very amused James stood alone in the Hospital Wing. "I thought the Calming Draught was meant to calm him." Laughing, James left the Hospital Wing.

Remus stood in the middle of the hallway, looking around, wondering where he should go. He should probably go back to class, but he really didn't want to see any of his friends again.

Deciding that skipping was best for his fried nerves, Remus turned around and headed to Gryffindor Tower to hide out in his bed for a few hours.

Those few hours were spent in chocolate bliss. With no one around to tell him otherwise, Remus was able to enjoy all of his chocolate from his chocolate stash in peace with no one to stop him!

"Hey Remus, are y–" The door opened as James's voice was heard after their lunch class before lunch. A frozen James stood in the doorway when he saw the room. Candy wrappers laid all over the place, the curtains were ripped off the beds, pillows were thrown around, clothes were lying on the ground, half out the window, and on the bed posts. In the middle of it was Remus Lupin, jumping up and down on his bed like a five year old. "REMUS, WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong?" Sirius shouted as he looked around James. His and Remus's bags dropped to the ground with a THUMP! "W-we left him alone in our dorm with chocolate."

"Are we idiots?" Peter asked, staring wide eyed at the mess. "We left him alone when we knew he wasn't in the right state of mind today."

Sirius and James turned to stare at Peter blankly. "We're idiots." They said together before looking back at Remus.

"What should we do about this?" James asked.

"We could walk away and pretend we didn't see anything." Sirius suggested.

James gave him a dry look.

"Or, we could give him broccoli like Lily uses when he's like this." Sirius said.

"I'm not taking him to the Great Hall like this." James retorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine." He looked at their last friend. "Peter, go get some broccoli quickly. James and I will restrain him."

Peter nodded, quite glad he didn't have to be the one to restrain the insane Remus, and ran back down the stairs.

It seemed that Remus noticed them at last because he stopped jumping on the bed, which Sirius recognized as his, and grinned at them. "Jimmy! Siri!" He shouted and launched off the bed at them.

While James quickly moved to the side, Sirius wasn't quite fast enough and was tackled by a hyperactive werewolf to the hard ground. He groaned as the ground made contact with his back. Remus wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his stomach.

"Siri! I've missed you! Where have you been? It's been soooo lonely up here! I was about to jump on my broom and fly out the window in my search for you." Remus whined.

"Oh my god!" Sirius muttered, struggling to pull Remus's arms off of him. "This is worst then usual."

A snickering James stood farther in the room, watching Sirius struggle with their friend.

Sirius lifted his head off the ground and shot a glare at him. "A little help would be nice, Potter."

James just grinned at him in reply.

Scowling, Sirius roughly pushed Remus off of him and stood up. Instead of being upset, Remus just looked back at James. This time James didn't move quickly enough as Remus hugged his legs. "Jimmy!" He cried.

"Oh, god! He's lost it!" James cried, stumbling back as he tried to dislodge his friend.

"Jimmy, you have a twin!" Remus said. "I met your twin today!"

"A twin?" James replied. "Remus, I don't have a twin."

"Do too! I saw him!" Remus shouted.

James glanced up at Sirius, who shrugged and grinned in return. Scowling, James peeled his friend's arms off his legs.

By the time Peter returned Sirius and James were a mess. James was missing a shoe and his glasses were crooked while Sirius's robes had tears in them and his hair was so messed up that it looked like James's. And Remus was still bouncing around the room talking excitedly about something random and stupid.

"So while I was hiding in the bathroom from the people gnomes, you won't believe what I saw in the corner of the bathroom." Remus was saying excitedly. He noticed Peter and grinned. "He Pete! I saw a pink penguin with blue and orange polka dots in the bathroom! It was such a mean little bas–"

Peter shoved a fork with broccoli on it in Remus's mouth to shut him up.

"Argh! Ugh!" Remus cried, scratching at his neck. "The broccoli! It burns us!" He stumbled back and fell onto James's bed.

Peter glanced at the bowl of broccoli he was holding then at Remus. "I'm not sure if he hates broccoli that much or it was just the insanity from the chocolate."

"We'll go with both!" James and Sirius shouted, eyes twitching on both of them.

"We missed lunch with this new batch of insanity." Sirius grumbled as Remus groaned on James's bed. "Oi!" He kicked James's bed. "Wake up, Remus!"

A pale hand lifted and rubbed Remus's aching head. "What happened?" He asked as he sat up.

His question received three blank stares in return. Confused, Remus looked around the room with a frown. "And what happened here?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I am not dealing with this. We already missed lunch!" He stomped over to the door and snatched his bag off the ground. Before he exited though, he looked back at Remus and pointed at him. "Ides!" He hissed before disappearing through the doorway.

Remus stared at him. "W-what?"

"Ah, right!" James grabbed his bag and followed Sirius. "Beware, Remus! Beware of those dreaded Ides!"

"It's not a joke!" Remus screamed after them as he jumped off the bed and grabbed his bag off the ground and chased after them.

Peter stared after his friends. "I wonder if any of them remember that they are a mess."

Halfway to their next class, Remus looked at his two friends. "By the way, what happened to you guys? You both look like a mess."

Both boys stopped and shot him an annoyed look. "Like you're one to talk."

"Huh?" Remus looked down at himself in confusion, only to find himself missing his robe, not wearing shoes, and that his shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie was hanging around his neck untied. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I would hate to see what happens if you ever get drunk if that's what happens when you eat too much chocolate." James shot at him.

"Chocolate? That would explain the headache." Remus said, rubbing his head.

Sirius shot him a look. "Seriously, you have a chocolate hang over?"

Remus scowled. "It's a sugar overload headache."

Sirius snorted. "What's the difference?"

After shooting his friends one last glare, with as much as grace as he could when looking like a mess, Remus stalked away. Sirius and James stood watching him leave.

"So," James drawled, looking at his friend. "Is this prank really worth all this?"

Sirius stared at their retreating friend with a frown for a moment, wondering the same question. "Yes." He said after a moment.

James started walking down the hall again. "I thought the same thing." He looked down at his feet. "You know, it feels weird walking around with one shoe on." He lifted his foot and took the shoe off and put it in his bag. "That feels better."

Sirius snorted.

To the boys' extreme luck, Peter caught up with his friends before they made it to class using the secret passages. And with him he brought James's shoe, a new robe for Sirius, and a robe and shoes for Remus.

"Thank you, Peter." Remus said as he pulled the robe on.

When Remus entered the classroom, Peter turned to James and Sirius. "I don't think I can take much more of this craziness." He informed them before entering the class behind Remus.

That night, after a dinner where a certain group of boys twitched all through, Remus just crawled under his blankets in his uniform and went to sleep, desperately hoping that this day had just all been a nightmare.

**A/N: To be honest, this chapter also took me a long time because I wasn't sure how to do the Polyjuice Potion prank. In the end, I just wrote it without thinking and let it all flow together. I hope the humor lived up to my previous chapters.**

**Also, if any of you read my The Marauders Year 3 story, please know that the story will be update soon. I hope it will be this week. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
